


Avant Gonça...

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [522]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, TT, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Timmy a ce que l'on peut appeler des difficultés avec ses sentiments.
Relationships: Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência, Timothy Chandler/Kevin-Prince Boateng
Series: FootballShot [522]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Avant Gonça...

Avant Gonça...

  
Avant Gonça, il y avait Prince. Timmy n'a pas de problèmes avec le fait de parler de cette saison en particulier, après tout, c'est lors de celle-ci qu'ils ont gagné la Pokal face au Bayern, ce n'est juste plus comme avant, il y a un goût amer dans sa bouche au moindre souvenir de Prince. Ils s'aimaient. Et maintenant Timothy aime Gonçalo. Les temps changent, les gens changent. Pour tout comprendre, il faut revenir pendant cette fameuse saison où toutes les chances étaient contre eux. Prince est un nouveau joueur dans le club à ce moment-là, alors que lui est bien installé depuis un moment, Timmy n'a pu que remarquer son côté bling-bling, il aurait pu s'en douter d'ailleurs, il est le demi-frère de Jérôme Boateng après tout. La saison se poursuit, ils se qualifient peu à peu jusqu'à la finale de Pokal même s'ils ne se rendent pas compte encore de ce que le résultat final peut signifier, ils gagnent des points au classement. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, ils sont sereins.

  
Une semaine avant la fameuse soirée du 19 mai, Timothy va chez Prince, parce qu'il a besoin de tout lui dire ; il ne peut plus détourner son regard de lui, il ne peut plus arrêter de penser à lui. Il a besoin de lui. Il a besoin d'être avec lui. Prince comprend, mais il ne dit pas tout sur le moment et Timmy peut le voir, mais il est heureux de ne pas avoir eu à rentrer chez lui si tôt. Ils passent la semaine ensemble, Timmy ne peut qu'être heureux de l'avoir avec lui pour ce dernier match de la saison. Mais même s'ils gagnent, Prince part. Timothy n'aurait pas dû forcer ce rapprochement, il ne peut finir qu'encore plus blessé maintenant.

  
Et maintenant, il y a Gonça, et Timmy a peur de s'accrocher à lui, parce que le portugais est jeune et talentueux, il pourrait partir comme Prince et ne jamais revenir. Mais il y a quelque chose dans le sourire de Gonçalo, quelque chose dans son attitude et ses gestes, peut-être qu'ils peuvent être quelque chose. Peut-être. Timothy ne veut pas se laisser tomber de nouveau, mais il ne compte pas non plus laisser Gonça de côté...

  
Fin


End file.
